Detektif Gamers
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke merupakan seorang gamers yang dengan sukarela menjadi relawan percobaaan sebuah protoype mesin game terbaru. Sayangnya, acara launching tersebut berubah menjadi adegan berdarah dengan terbunuhnya seorang pelayan. Mesin game tersebut juuga rupanya telah disusupi dengan malware. Berhasilkah Sasuke mengatasi masalah tersebut ?
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Sasuke...!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo sambil berlari menuju cowok yang dipanggilnya Sasuke tersebut. Cowok berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam itu pun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis kearah gadis tersebut.

"Kau juga ikut festival ini ya ?" Tanya seseorang yang berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan cengiran khasnya. Gadis bernama Hinata tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lihat kesana yuk" Ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri sebuah stan yang terpencil dan dekat dengan ruang kontrol.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak menghadiri sebuah festival. Ini adalah acara launching sebuah program game baru yang melibatkan saraf-saraf sehingga gamer bisa merasakan sensasi tersendiri ketika bermain game dengan interface neural sensoris yang mendeteksi gelombang elektromagnetik yang dikirimkan sel syaraf pusat menuju saraf lainnya.

Mesin game ini masih berupa prototype dan hasilnya masih belum stabil. Tapi bagi Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang seorang gamer sejati berani mencoba mesin yang belum stabil tersebut.

"Kapan sih launchingnya ini ?" Keluh Hinata sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang nongkrong di restoran yang disediakan buat para pengunjung festival. Bayar tentunya, ngapain gratis.

"Sabar saja, Hinata-chan" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung Hinata. Hinata terbatuk-batuk sambil mengirimkan deathglare kearah Sasuke yang sedang nyengir innocent. Naruto sih jangan ditanya, dia masih asyik melahap ramen kesukaannya.

"Ngomong-omong gamenya nanti tentang apa ya ?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Entahlah, kalo masih demo sih pastinya yang masih jadul" Jawab Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomat miliknya. Pihak perusahaan merekrut sepuluh orang untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam game prototype tersebut dan mereka bertiga merupakan anggota dari kesepuluh anak beruntung tersebut.

"Kalian juga ikut ya ?" Sapa seseorang berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik menghiasi pipinya. Naruto berhenti makan sejenak sambil memperhatikan pemuda tersebut.

"Kiba" Seru Naruto kearah pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut yang sedang nyengir kearah mereka bertiga.

"Kenalin, kawan baruku saat SMA" Kata Kiba memperkenalkan seorang anak berkacamata hitam.

"Shino" Sahut anak tersebut singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kenalin, ini mantan teman SD ku yang sekarang menjadi teman SMA ku. Ini Hinata dan ini Sasuke" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan kedua temannya. Hinata tersenyum kearah kedua teman barunya tersebut. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan.

"Ngomong-omong, kenapa belum dimulai ya ?" Kata Kiba sambil duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Masih kurang lima menit" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 19.25. Kiba hanya mendesah pelan dan mulai membuka percakapan dengan Naruto yang notabene adalah teman SMP nya. Shino hanya diam sambil berpikir beberapa hal. Sasuke dan Hinata masih diam sambil sesekali meneguk jus milik mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu ya ?" Kata seorang cowok berambut nanas sambil tersenyum malas. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang pria bertubuh gemuk dengan sebungkus kripik kentang yang dengan setianya bertengger di tangannya.

"Shikamaru, Chouji" Teriak Naruto begitu melihat kedua teman SDnya tersebut.

"Merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru begitu melihat tatapan semua orang tertuju kepadanya karena teriakan keras milik Naruto. Chouji sih masih asyik melahap keripik kentangnya dengan wajah tersenyum. (makan kok sambil senyum ?)

Shikamaru pun duduk disamping Shino diikuti oleh Chouji yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa jadi ngumpul disini sih ?" Keluh Sasuke begitu melihat meja restoran mereka menjadi penuh dengan sampah-sampah aka teman masa kecil mereka.

"Itung-itung reunian" Celetuk Naruto dengan sangat bersemangatnya. Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk setuju kecuali Hinata. Kalo gak setuju entar diusir mereka semua.

"Pengumuman, acara launching ini akan di tunda selama setengah jam karena ada kesalahan teknis. Saya ulangi, acara launching ini akan ditunda selama setengah jam karena ada kesalahan teknis" Sebuah pengumuman itu langsung disambut dengan desahan kecewa oleh ketujuh orang yang sedang bersempit-sempit ria di meja restoran Sasuke.

"Kesalahan teknis ?" Hinata sebagai seorang cewek mengulangi kata tersebut.

"Alah...! Palingan juga listriknya mati, ato podiumnya ada yang rusak" Naruto nyerocos gak jelas tentang dugaannya tentang kesalahan teknis tersebut yang membuat keenam temannya sweatdrop dengan semua dugaan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

'Ada yang aneh' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat kearah podium tempat mesin game tersebut diletakkan untuk launching. Mesin berbentuk kapsul tersebut tengah berjajar merata didepan podium dan terhubung dengan sebuah layar monitor besar tempat semuanya memonitor jalannya permainan.

'Tidak ada apapun disana' Batin Sasuke begitu melihat podium tersebut berjajar rapi tanpa ada teknisi atau apapun yang mengutak-atik mesin tersebut. Sepertinya mesin tersebut sudah ready to play saja.

"Lama banget sih" Keluh Kiba sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya ditangannya. Ketiga temannya pun protes dengan ulah Kiba dan langsung melempar kepalanya keluar dari meja.

"Udah sempit malah dipersempit" Keluh Shino dengan nada datarnya. Hinata, Sasuke dan Shikamaru tidak mengeluh karena sibuk dengan pikiran mereka tentang kesalahan teknis tersebut.

Seseorang berambut raven cepak datang menghampiri ruang kontrol. Sasuke yang mengenal sosok tersebut langsung membelalakkan mata dan memicingkan mata untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

"Tou-chan" Gumam Sasuke dengan pelan. Ayah Sasuke bekerja sebagai inspektur di kepolisian Konoha.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya mendengar gumaman dari Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat sangat aneh.

"Gak apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke sambil terus memperhatikan podium yang masih tampak berjajar tersebut. Tampak tiga orang yang sangat berbeda sekali mendekati podium. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berdiri.

"Siapa mereka ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang saat itu tengah mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Keempat temannya sedang berbincang-binceng tentang entah apa itu.

"Entahlah, mungkin tiga peserta yang tersisa" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju ketiga anak tersebut.

"Siapa kalian ?" Ketiga anak tersebut tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang terkesan sangat tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Jangan bertanya secara tiba-tiba donk" Sungut seseorang yang penuh tato berwarna ungu dengan rambut jabrik coklat yang ditutupi oleh topi kucing berwarna ungu kehitaman.

"Namaku adalah Temari. Salam kenal" Kata seseorang berambut pirang berkucir empat sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar tanpa membalas uluran tangan Temari.

"Kau mau membiarkanku begini sampai kapan ?" Sungut Temari dengan tampang kesal kearah Shikamaru.

"Oh, kukira kau mengulurkan tangan kearah Sasuke" Kata Shikamaru sambil nyengir innocent dan membalas uluran tangan Temari yang sekarang lagi cemberut.

"Namaku Gaara" Ucap seseorang berambut merah bata dengan tato ai di dahinya.

"Kalian bertiga peserta game ini juga ya ?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pertanyaan. Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan sambil tersenyum kecuali Gaara.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya menuju ruang kontrol tempat ayahnya masuk dengan tampang serius seperti sebuah penyidik kasus.

"Ada apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang menuju ruang kontrol.

"Ikut aku" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru yang tampak terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun berlari menuju ruang kontrol dan mengintip kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa yang terakhir kali bersama korban ?" Kata Fugaku sambil menatap tajam kearah tiga orang. Seorang berambut putih dengan seringai pervert khasnya. Seorang berambut hitam panjang dengan tatapan ularnya dan seorang lagi wanita cantik dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Korban masuk kedalam kamar tidur setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah itu Orochimaru sebagai seorang teknisi menyiapkan mesinnya. Jiraiya sebagai seorang game master merancang programnya dan aku sebagai seorang admin menyiapkan sistemnya" Jelas wanita bernama Tsunade pada Fugaku. Fugaku hanya manggut-manggut.

"Tuan Fugaku, sepertinya acara launching ini harus segera dilaksanakan mengingat keberadaan korban sebagai pelayan tidak begitu penting" Kata Orochimaru dengan tenang. Fugaku tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, kita segera mulai launchingnya" Kata Fugaku sekaligus membubarkan kasus tersebut. Sasuke gemetar begitu mendengar hal tersebut.

"Ada pembunuhan disini" Gumam Shikamaru sambil berpikir mencerna penjelasan yang ia dapatkan.

"Kita harus segera ke podium karena acara launching akan segera dimulai" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

**-0-**

"Hadirin yang berbahagia, kita akan mulai launching mesin game terbaru buatan Sabaku group. Kami merekrut sepuluh orang gamer untuk berpartisipasi dalam percobaan game ini" Pidato Tsunade selaku admin sambil memperkenalkan satu persatu para relawan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Tanpa banyak bicara, kita mulai saja acara launching ini" Kata Tsunade sambil mempersilahkan kesepuluh orang untuk masuk kedalam mesinnya masing-masing.

Tsunade memberi isyarat pada Orochimaru untuk menekan tombolnya.

"Tunggu...!" Teriak Jiraiya. Tapi terlambat, Orochimaru sudah terlanjur menekan tombol power tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Tsunade dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan game ini. Game ini telah disusupi" Kata Jiraiya yang sukses membuat Tsunade dan Orochimaru menganga lebar.

**TBC**

Fyuuuh...! Pendek ya ? Tapi gak apa-apa lah.

** Reviewww...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hmmm...! Dimana ini ?" Tanya Hinata yang baru sadar sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hmmm" Sasuke bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kita dimana, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata sambil berdiri dan membersihkan rok biru yang dipakainya dari debu lalu memandang dunia barunya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ennggghh...! Aku juga tidak tahu" Sasuke mengerang pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Hinata sambil membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha berdiri.

Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitar yang tampak sama sekali asing baginya. Di tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu dengan memijiti keningnya.

"Inggris abad pertengahan" Gumam Sasuke ketika menemukan kembali ingatannya.

"Apa ?" Tanya Hinata yang tanpa sengaja telah mendengar gumaman Sasuke dengan tampang terkejut.

"Kita mencoba masuk kedalam dunia game dan sekarang kita berada pada inggris abad pertengahan" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggut-manggut mengerti mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kita harus mencari yang lain, akan sangat berbahaya bila kita terpisah" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah sebuah gang gelap yang masih tampak kumuh. Hinataa mengikuti Sasuke dengan patuh.

-0-

"Oiy...! Bangun...!" Kata Kiba sambil nampar muka Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto membuka matanya pelan sekali. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum...

"Whoaaa...! Mmmm..." Jeritan Naruto langsung dibekep oleh Kiba yang sedang duduk sambil meletakkan jari tangannya di mulutnya.

"Diamlah. Ayo...! Ikut aku" Kata Kiba sambil menarik Naruto untuk berdiri dari pembaringannya.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku mati jantungan tau" Sungut Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Kiba yang sangat menyeramkan sekali bila dilihat dari dekat.

"Memang aku semengerikan itu ya" Kata Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

'Sebenarnya sih iya' Batin Naruto dengan sangat kurang ajarnya.

"Ngomong-omong, ini dimana sih ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan matanya kearah pemandangan kota yang sangat kelam sekali.

"Kalau aku tau mana mungkin aku mengajakmu" Kata Kiba. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut sebelum akhirnya sadar apa yang Kiba katakan.

"Maksudmu, jika kau tahu jaln disini, kau akan meninggalkanmu" Kata Naruto dengan tampang terkejut.

"Betul sekali" Kata Kiba dengan enteng yang sukses digeplak sama Naruto.

-0-

"Loe udah bangun" Kata Shino sambil memperhatikan Chouji yang baru saja bangun.

"Cepet. Ikut gue" Kata Shino sambil menarik tangan Chouji yang sepertinya masih menguap.

-0-

"Siapa disana ?" Gaara langsung pasang posisi siap sedia begitu mendengar bunyi gemeresak dalam kegelapan.

Gaara memicingkan matanya sambil tetap pasang kuda-kuda dengan Kankurou sebagai kakaknya yang lagi tepar dibawahnya.

"Engghh...!" Kankurou mengerang pelan sambil mencoba bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya. Gaara tetap pada posisi siaga meskipun sang kakak telah bangkit dari teparnya.

"Kau ngapain coba, Gaara ?" Tanya Kankurou sambil memasang tampang heran melihat adik bungsunya tersebut lagi pasang kuda-kuda dengan tatapan nanar melihat sekeliling.

"Ini aku" Sasuke keluar dari semak-semak diikuti oleh Hinata yang berjalan dengan tampang menunduk.

"Ternyata kau" Gumam Gaara sambil kembali berdiri dengan tampang cool khasnya.

"Kita dimana ?" Tanya Kankurou sambil membersihkan tanah yang melekat pada celana jeansnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi ini adalah inggris abad pertengahan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Tampak gedung-gedung kumuh yang tertutupi oleh kegelapan malam. Di sebelah timur terdapat sebuah menara yang masih sama gelapnya dengan suasana kota.

"Kita harus segera berkumpul dengan yang lainnya" Kata Sasuke untuk menghentikan pengamatan itu sejenak dan berkonsentrasi pada misinya didalam game. Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului yang lain, disusul oleh Kankurou yang masih sibuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

-0-

"Huwaa...! Siapa disana ?" Jerit Naruto sambil memeluk Kiba.

"Apaan sih, Naruto. Penakut amat" Ejek Kiba sambil melemparkan Naruto kebawah. Naruto hanya manyun gak jelas sambil pasang muka sok imut. Tapi Kiba malah mau muntah ngeliat tampang Naruto yang sangat sok imut tersebut.

Kresek...Kresek

Sekarang Kiba juga ikut mendengar bunyi gemersak itu. Mereka berdua pun laangsung pasang siap siaga sambil menutupi titik mati mereka.

"Keluarlah jika kau jantan" Teriak Naruto.

'Tadi aja takut kayak anak kucing' Cibir Kiba dalam hati melihat keberanian Naruto yang sangat-sangat aneh tersebut.

"Kalo gue betina mau apa loe" Kata Chouji sambil menyibakkan semak-semak dan menampakkan dirinya bersama dengan Shino yang masih mencerna keadaan sekitar dengan diam seribu bahasa.

"Syukurlah kita bisa bertemu" Teriak Kiba gaje pada Shino dan langsung memeluknya. Shino masih cuek dan lebih memilih berpikir daripada menanggapi pelukan tidak waras dari Kiba.

"Kurasa aku tahu kita berada dimana" Kata Shino sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Dimana ?" Tanya ketiganya dengan serempak.

"Kita berada didalam game" Kata Shino.

"APA ?"

-0-

"Sepi sekali" Komentar Kankurou begitu melihat kota yang begitu sepi dengan suasana mencekam. Hanya terdengar kukukan burung hantu di kota yang sepi tersebut.

"Ini adalah london" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat kota gelap tersebut. Angin malam berhembus membelai helaian raven tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan menutup matanya, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya kearah kawan-kawannya.

"Ayolah kawan-kawan, game is fun" Kata Sasuke yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Hinata.

"Kita harus masuk kedalam kota" Usul Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kota.

"Baiklah" Kata mereka berdua minus Gaara yang masih setia dengan pose coolnya.

-0-

"Waaahh...! Kotanya kelam sekali" Komentar Naruto sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang merinding.

"Benar-benar seperti kota mati" Gumam Kiba yang juga merasa merinding dengan suasana kota yang sangat mencekam ini.

"Aku pernah melihat kota ini sebelumnya" Gumam Shino sambil mengingat sesuatu. Ketiganya langsung menghadap kearah Shino sambil berpose penasaran.

"London, abad pertengahan" Gumam Shino.

"APA ?"

"Gak usah segitunya kali" Sungut Shino sambil menutupi kupingnya yang berdenging keras mendengar teriakan tiga orang berisik yang saat ini menjadi pengikutnya untuk sementara.

"Disana ada makanan gak ya" Kata Chouji sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah buncit ketika berjalan menuju kedalam kota.

'Ya elah, udah gentong masih makan aja' Batin yang lain sweatdrop ngeliat nafsu makan Chouji yang gila-gilaan.

-0-

"Kira-kira yang lain kemana ya ?" Kata Kankurou yang saat ini terjebak dengan kumpulan orang-orang pendiem. Temannya bertiga hanya diem aja sambil menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan awas.

"Ada suara" Kata Sasuke sambil berhenti dan memasang kuda-kuda. Matanya memicing untuk melihat sesuatu dalam kegelapan. Sebuah sosok berjubah dengan seringaian seramnya tengah berlari menembus kegelapan.

"Hei...! Kau...!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar sosok hitam tersebut. Tapi sepertinya sosok hitam tersebut terlalu cepat untuk dikejar. Sasuke terengah-engah begitu sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap dan kumuh.

-0-

"Hiiii...! Aku takut" Kata Naruto sambil menggamit lengan Kiba.

"Apaan sih" Kata Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengannya dari gamitan Naruto.

"Lihat...! Ada seseorang" Kata Chouji ketika dia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk. Mereka berempat pun menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Whoaaaa...!" Jerit mereka bertiga minus Shino begitu melihat seorang perempuan yang duduk bersimbah darah dengan tangan dan kaki terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Kresek...!

"Siapa itu ?" Teriak Shino begitu mendengar suara gemersak sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Kiba, Chouji, dan Naruto langsung waspada dan merapatkan punggungnya masing-masing, siapa tahu pembunuh wanita tersebut masih berkeliaran disekitar mereka.

"Kalian sudah sampe sini ya" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan santai menuju mereka berempat yang masih tenggelam dalam kecemasan.

"Kau ini, mengagetkanku saja, Teme" Sungut Naruto dengan tampang manyun. Sasuke hanya cuek saja dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah mayaat wanita yang tergeletak di dinding gang tersebut.

"Apa kalian sudah bertemu dengan Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke. Shino menggeleng cepat, Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada mayat wanita tersebut.

"Ini..."

**TBC**

Waduh...! Author mau ngomong apa ya ?

** Revieeewww...!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Ennggghhh" Erang seseorang berambut nanas disebuah ruangan sederhana sambil membuka mata coklatnya. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitar. Ruangan yang tampak sama sekali asing baginya.

"Sudah bangun" Sapa seorang cewek pirang berkucir empat sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut dan tersenyum kearah Shikamaru yang sedang memegangi kepalannya yang terasa pening.

Gadis bernama Temari tersebut menghampiri dan duduk disamping Shikamaru yang sedang berusaha mencerna kejadian ini.

"Kita dimana ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah yang kesakitan.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kita ada dimana" Jawab Temari dengan jujur sejujur-jujurnya. Shikamaru pun menyambar jaketnya dan bergegas memakainya.

"Kita harus temukan yang lain" Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari. Temari yang terkejut sontak langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Apaan sih" Sungut Temari dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Gak usah ngeluh, ayo cepat" Kata Shikamaru sambil memandang Temari dengan tatapan meremehkan. Temari hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menahan hasrat untuk tidak menonjok Shikamaru yang dengan seenaknya meremehkan dia.

Shikamaru pun keluar dari gubuk dadakan milik Temari. Suasana kota begitu indah dan segar. Orang-orang lokal mulai bekerja manawarkan dagangan dan orang yang tidak mampu juga mulai bekerja untuk mengemis.

"Kayaknya aku kenal dengan kota ini" Gumam Shikamaru sambil memegang dagunya. Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran.

"Ekspresimu aneh banget, lagi mikirin apa sih ?" Ejek Temari yang bermaksud untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan nanas malas ini. Tapi ternyata Shikamaru masih belum bisa diajak berbicara bila dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Inggris abad pertengahan" Seru Shikamaru yang dengan sukses digeplak oleh Temari.

"Gak usah segitunya kali. Kau bisa buat orang lain mati jantungan tau" Cibir Temari. Shikamaru hanya menggerutu pelan sambil mengelus kepala nanasnya yang sekarang lagi benjol akibat geplakan Temari.

"Mas. Sekarang tahun berapa yah ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan amat tidak sopannya menyetop seseorang dengan tangan kanannya hanya untuk bertanya tentang tahun.

"1888" Jawab pria berambut pirang dengan gaya pakaian khas polisi inggris yang sepertinya merasa sebal dengan perlakuan Shikamaru. Polisi tersebut langsung mengayuh sepedanya dan berharap tidak bertemu dengan orang seperti Shikamaru lagi.

"1888...1888...1888..." Shikamaru menggumamkan kata-kata gak jelas yang membuat Temari semakin menjauh aja. Kali-kali aja Shikamaru mulai kesambet setan abad pertengahan.

"Sekarang sekitar bulan Juli" Kata Shikamaru sambil menadahkan tangannya dan melihat bunga-bunga yang bersemi indah. Saat itu memang sedang musim semi di Inggris. Shikamaru kembali meletakkan tangannya didagunya dan mencoa mencerna semua informasi yang masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Jack The Ripper" Gumam Shikamaru sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa ?" Temari yang mendengar Shikamaru menggumamkan sesuatu langsung berjalan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Ada pembunuhan misterius tadi malam dengan korban seorang wanita tuna susila bernama Angel. Lokasinya berada di 30 km arah 30 derajat menara london" Kata Shikamaru sambil menarik Temari.

-0-

"Menurut hasil wanita ini diperkirakan terbunuh pada pukul 11 malam" Kata polisi yang tadi diberhentikan secara paksa oleh Shikamaru yang sedang memeriksa sebuah catatan kematian wanita yang tadi malam ditemukan oleh Sasuke cs.

"Rahim wanita menghilang, dan belum diketahui apa motif pembunuhan ini" Kata polisi tersebut menjelaskan kepada para wartawan dadakan yang dengan sukses mengerumuni polisi tersebut.

"Jadi, hari ini adalah 22 Juli 1888" Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas pelan melihat wanita yang sekarang tertutup kain berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Hinata yang biasanya diam pun ikut bertanya karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jack The Ripper, misi kita adalah mengungkap identitas Jack The Ripper yang telah membunuh wanita bernama Angel ini. Tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah sebuah bar didaerah london Utara yang akan terjadi pembunuhan kedua" Jelas Sasuke kepada ketujuh temannya.

Ketujuh temannya langsung menelan ludah dengan kompaknya.

"Sudah kuduga" Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah yang super ngos-ngosan disusul oleh Temari yang gak kalah ngos-ngosannya.

"Kau sudah tahu, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangguk pelan sambil membungkuk memegangi lututnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi" Ajak Sasuke dengan bersemangat.

-0-

"Kau bisa lihat dia ?" Bisik Shikamaru yang saat itu sukses ngetem disebuah meja bersama dengan Sasuke, Shino dan Gaara. Sedangkan keempat pria berisik menunggu diluar dan kedua wanita duduk dimeja lainnya sambil bercanda ria.

"Itu dia" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang wanita gelandangan yang akan masuk kedalam bar. Tampaknya wanita tersebut stress berat dan ingin minum seteguk bir.

"Halo cantik. Bisa temenin kita-kita gak" Goda seorang cowok berambut pirang pasir yang berdiri dengan senyuman mesum diwajahnya.

Sasuke langsung berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Percuma, walaupun kau selamatkan dia akan mati" Kata Shikamaru sambil menahan pergelangan milik Sasuke.

"Misi kita adalah untuk memastikan bahwa dia mati ditangan jack" Kata Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tanga Shikamaru dan menghampiri pria yang menggoda wanita tuna susila tersebut.

Sasuke menghampiri pria tersebut dan langsung menonjok mukanya. Pria tersebut terhuyung-huyung kedepan sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Kurang ajar" Geram pria tersebut sambil membunyika isyarat untuk memanggil kawan-kawannya. Shikamaru yang melihat hal tersebut tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik wanita tersebut dan meulai berlari meninggalkan bar disusul oleh Temari.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong" Jerit Hinata begitu melihat ada pria berbadan besar berdiri dibelakangnya dan langsung mencekik lehernya. Shino dan Gaara hanya bisa melihat kerumunan preman tersebut sambil tetap waspada dan menempelkan punggungnya satu sama lain.

Tanpa terduga, preman yang mencekik Hinata mengeluarkan pisaunya dan bersiap menebas urat nadi dileher Hinata. Sasuke langsung terbelalak dengan pemandangan tersebut, kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke untuk menendang Sasuke. Sasuke terhempas dengan darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Kyaaa" Jeritan Hinata melengking keras. Tapi ternyata pria yang tadinya mencekik Hinata langsung ambruk ditempat dan menampakkan sosok duren yang sedang nyengir innocent.

"Kukira kau butuh bantuan" Kata Naruto yang berlagak seperti pahlawan kesiangan dengan sebilah pisau terhunus ditangan kanannya.

"Dobe, lemparkan pisaunya" Teriak Sasuke. Naruto langsung melempar pisau tersebut yang ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Sasuke yang langsung kabur dari bar yang sekarang berubah menjadi kapal pecah tersebut.

"Kita selesaikan semuanya" Kata Naruto sambil melemaskan otot tangannya.

-0-

"Cepat" Shikamaru sekarang sukses menarik dua orang wanita yang cukup merepotkan.

"Kita berhenti disini" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengatur kembali nafasnya yang beberapa detik yang lalu hampir saja hilang. Temari dan wanita tuna susila yang bernama Charlie tersebut juga sama ngos-ngosannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini ?" Tanya Temari dengan raut wajah yang sangat penasaran.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang lebih baik kita..." Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong oleh jeritan Charlie yang sekarang telah dibawa oleh sosok hitam.

Shikamaru yang berniat mengejarnya sepertinya kurang bergegas sehingga sosok tersebut melemparkan sebuah pisau kearah jantung Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang tak sempat mengelak hanya bisa melongo menerima dorongan dari Temari yang menggantikannya.

"Temari..." Kata Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sosok tersebut mulai berlari menjauhi ShikaTema.

Sosok berjubah hitam tersebut berlari melewati lorong-lorong dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa disadarinya, sosok berambut jabrik datang kepadanya dan menghunuskan pisau kearah lehernya. Tapi sosok yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut kurang cepat sehingga sosok berjubah hitam tersebut masih bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan Sasuke hanya berhasil menyayat topeng serta pipi kirinya.

Tampak seringai diwajahnya yang tampak mengerikan dan juga darah segar yang mengalir dari pipi kirinya.

"Jack The Ripper"

**TBC**

Wah...! Ini sih bukan romance. Tetep

**Reviewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Temari..." Panggil Shikamaru dengan wajah cemas memanggil Temari yang saat ini sedang menahan rasa sakit akibat tusukan diperutnya.

"Kurasa aku akan game over dulu" Kata Temari dengan seulas senyum lemah di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau melindungku ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah cukup penasaran. Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin kau akan menyelesaikan game ini dengan baik. Aku masih perlu banyak latihan untuk mengunggulimu dalam game strategi seperti ini" Kata Temari.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Temari terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Baiklah. Tunggu saja. Akan kukalahkan game ini untuk menyelamatkanmu" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Temari tersenyum melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang masih saja kekanak-kanakan.

Badan Temari mulai kehilangan wujudnya. Cahaya lampu sore perlahan mulai menembus tubuhnya. Shikamaru pun tersenyum dan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Temari.

"Shikamaru..."

"Ap...?" Ucapan Shikamaru terhentik karena sebuah benda lembut mendarat dibibirnya.

"Aishiteru" Ucap Temari sesaat sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang diucapkan Temari.

Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Wajahnya menengadah keatas, menerawang senja yang sudah menggantung di ufuk barat.

"Akan kukalahkan game ini apapun yang terjadi" Gumam Shikamaru.

"Meskipun ini sangat merepotkan"

-0-

"Aduh...!" Pekik Kiba yang saat itu sedang melindungi Hinata yang sedang berdiri ketakutan.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Kiba-kun ?" Tanya Hinata. Kiba hanya tersenyum menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat cemas itu.

"Jangan meleng Kiba" Omel Naruto sambil menendang seseorang yang hendak menyerang Kiba. Kiba hanya nyengir innocent kearah teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Shino, Chouji, kalian berdua kejarlah Sasuke. Aku khawatir dengannya yang mengejar pembunuh itu sendirian" Perintah Kankurou. Shino dan Chouji langsung berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata..."

"Kyaaa" Jerit Hinata tertahan. Kiba berusaha melindungi Hinata yang diseraang dari belakang, akibatnya Kiba yang belum sempat mengantisipasi serangan tersebut harus terkena serangan tersebut.

"Hinata, cepat bawa Kiba keluar dari sini" Hinata dengan cekatan menggendong Kiba dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi (Kenapa gak dari tadi, Hinata ?)

Pertarungan antara NaruGaaKurou terus berlanjut sehingga mereka semua berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Pihak preman bar juga sedang berdiri dan beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang pingsan.

"Tak kusangka mereka sekuat ini" Kata Naruto.

"Ini pasti kebohongan. Didalam game mereka tidak sekuat ini" Keluh Kankurou sambil mengatur nafasnya. Penampilan mereka bertiga terlihat sangat acak-acakan sekali, mulai dari Naruto yang sukses menambah jumlah kumisnya menjadi lima buah dengan darah merembes dari pipinya.

Kankurou yang tato ungunya kini telah berganti dengan luka memar dan beberapa luka sayatan. Gaara yang lumayan jago bela diri, wajah stoic miliknya tidak ternoda oleh darah dan luka. Hanya saja eyelinernya luntur karena banyaknya peluh mengalir dari dahinya dan menyebabkan dia terus mengedipkan mata untuk mengurangi kepedihannya (salahnya sendiri gak punya alis)

"Kalian hebat juga" Puji Naruto yang sepertinya telah berpengalaman sekali dengan apa yang disebut tawuran.

-0-

"Kiba-kun, bertahanlah" Gumam Hinata sambil terengah-engah menggendong Kiba yang sepertinya sudah pingsan.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Aku sudah mau game over" Kata Kiba yang sepertinya sudah putus asa melihat cahaya senja menembus tubuhnya seperti tanpa raga.

"Sebelum aku game over, aku ingin katakan kalau..."

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan"

-0-

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Chouji sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan sangat santainya.

"Tidak. Ayo, kita harus pergi menuju rumah sakit. Tapi sebelum itu kita akan pergi menuju menara london" Kata Sasuke.

"Kau berhasil ?" Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan raut wajah santai. Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju bar tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya bertarung.

"Temari mana ?" Tanya Shino yang sepertinya meripakan satu-satunya orang yang sadar dengan ketidakadaan teman pirangnya. Wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah menjadi sendu mengingat kejadian Temaari.

"Dia game over"

-0-

"Kita harus cepat, korban ketiga dibunuh satu jam lagi" Kata Sasuke sambil ngedupak NaruGaaKurou dengan sangat kejamnya.

"Apaan sih, Teme" Sungut Naruto yang tidak terima muka kucing nan imutnya didupak oleh Sasuke.

"Kita harus cepat ke menara london" Kata Sasuke sambil mengabsen pengikutnya.

"Hinata mana ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sadar ketidakadaan gadis imut berambut indigo tersebut.

"Aku disini" Sahut Hinata yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu belakang dengan wajah sedih plus bingung.

"Ada apa, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Kiba-kun, gameover" Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut mengingat beberapa ucapan terakhir dari Kiba.

"Sudahlah, kita akan memenangkan game ini" Kata Sasuke memberi semangat pada teman-temannya. Semua temannya mengangguk secara bersamaan minus Shikamaru yang masih menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Merepotkan"

-0-

"Kita harus sampai disana sekitar lima menit setelah kejadian" Nasehat Sasuke yang disambut dengan desahan kesal dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tidak kita keroyok saja pembunuhnya" Insting preman Naruto mulai mengambil alih raganya.

"Misi kita bukan untuk membunuh pembunuhnya disini" Ketus Sasuke tanpa memaklumi kebodohan Naruto beserta insting preman yang mulai mengambil alih.

-0-

"Baiklah. Kita menuju pojok kanan bawah dan akan menemukan mayat wanita lalu setelah itu kita akan lari dari kejaran polisi. Beberapa dari kita akan menjelaskan duduk perkaranya pada polisi dan yang lain akan ke rumah sakit" Kata Sasuke memulai strateginya. Naruto dan yang lainnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Shikamaru, Kankurou, Gaara dan Dobe akan menuju kantor polisi untuk menjelaskannya, sisanya harus berlari menuju rumah sakit" Jelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus aku, Teme ?" Protes Naruto yang sepertinya gak mau liat kantor polisi lagi.

"Wajahmu sudah tampak sangat kriminal" Jelas Sasuke dengan sangat cueknya.

-0-

"Siap...! Yak...!" Sasuke, Hinata, Shino dan Chouji berlari dengan kecepatan eyeshield. Tanpa terduga Naruto yang tugasnya sebagai tersangka ikut berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Jangan...! Dobe" Teriak Sasuke, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

Dorr...!

Naruto langsung tergeletak pasrah dan hilang ditelan asap tipis. Sasuke mendesis kesal melihat sahabat kecilnya itu game over.

'Akan aku selesaikan game bodoh ini'

-0-

"Kami hanya sebagai saksi. Ini adalah bukti yang berhasil kami jaring" Jelas Shikamaru sambil meyerahkan sesobek kain yang berhasil di raih oleh Sasuke dari topeng jack.

"Teman-teman kami sedang menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksa DNA darah yang telah tertangkap bersama dengan kain topeng ini" Lanjut Shikamaru. Polisi tersebut manggut-manggut sambil memperhatikan sobekan kain warna hitam tersebut.

"Maaf, sudah menyangka buruk pada kalian. Kami akan mengantar kalian bertiga menuju rumah sakit sekaligus mengambil hasil tes DNA" Kata Polisi tersebut sambil mengambil sepedanya.

-0-

"Ada perlu apa ?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang pasir dengan ramah kepada Sasuke yang datang kerumah sakit dengan terengah-engah bersama dengan Shino, Hinata, dan Chouji.

"Kami mau tes DNA" Ucap Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis bermata biru itu mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan punggung-tangannya.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu dikamar ini dulu" Kata gadis tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Sasuke memasuki kamar rumah sakit dengan meja bundar disamping ranjangnya. Sepertinya itu merupakan ruang VIP, terlihat dari buah-buahan segar yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

Mata Chouji langsung membelalak melihat makanan yang dibagikan secara cuma-cuma tersebut. Dia pun langsung makan buah tersebut dengan sangat rakusnya.

"Khukhukhukhu" Suara gadis tersebut berubah seram. Sasuke yang merasa aneh pun langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada sang gadis yang telah melompat tinggi melewati gerbang rumah sakit.

"Uggghhhh.!"

**TBC**

Gak ada yang perlu author omongin.

**Revieeewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Erangan Chouji membuat Sasuke panik.

"Sial...!" Desis Sasuke begitu melihat tubuh Chouji telah hampir kehilangan wujudnya. Sasuke pun berlari menuju denah ruang rumah sakit dan mulai mencari ruang laboratorium. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Jack telah bersiap untuk menjatuhkan jam dinding besar di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke...! Awass" Shino langsung mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hancur bersama dengan jam dinding tersebut. Mata Sasuke membulat melihat butiran-butiran putih yang terbang beserta dengan erangan Shino.

"Aku gak akan membiarkan temanku game over" Desis Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit tua tersebut yang tampak lebih menyeramkan saat malam.

Sasuke berlari tanpa tujun yang jelas dengan sesekali menoleh kearah papan penunjuk ruangan untuk mencari ruangan laboratorium. Sasuke melihat beberapa orang anggota keluarga yang terbangun akibat tapak kaki Sasuke yang menggema dilorong-lorong rumah sakit.

Tapi kebanyakan ruangan tersebut kosong tanpa penghuni yang jelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata sepertinya sangat kuwalahan mengimbangi lari Sasuke.

"A...aku..." Hinata berbicara sambil terengah-engah.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini" Kata Sasuke sambil duduk diatas bangku dan mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, lututnya mulai melemas dan akhirnya Hinata sukses kehilangan kesadaran.

"Hinata..." Panggil Sasuke sambil membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

Kresek...!

Sasuke langsung bersiap siaga sambil melindungi Hinata dibawahnya. Sasuke pun mempersiapkan pisau berdarah yang dibawanya.

'Aku akan menyelesaikan game bodoh ini' Batin Sasuke sambil mengingat peristiwa game overnya sahabatnya.

Sasuke pun merendah tanpa mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaannya. Dia menarik tangan Hinata dan mencoba untuk menggendongnya dibelakangnya.

Sasuke pun langsung berlari tanpa arah untuk melindungi pisau berdarah tersebut beserta Hinata.

-0-

"Kita harus cepat" Perintah Shikamaru sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. Gaara dan Kankurou heran melihat si pemalas tersebut mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang seperti itu.

"Ayolah, apa sih yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke ?" Ledek Kankurou terhadap kecemasan Shikamaru yang dirasa cukup berlebihan.

"Aku khawatir bila jack ikut bersamanya"

-0-

"Cepat tes DNA ini dok" Perintah Sasuke sambil menyerahkan pisau tersebut di ruang laboratorium yang tempatnya sungguh sangat terpencil sekali.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu, tarik nafas dalam-dalam" Dokter tersebut sambil mengisyaratkan itu pada Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Ini juga lagi tarik nafas dok" Kelu Sasuke.

'Dia pikir gua gak nafas apa' Batin Sasuke.

"Cepat. Ini menyangkut nyawa banyak orang" Desak Sasuke.

-0-

Brakkk...!

Shikamaru sukses ngelempar sepeda tersebut. Kankurou hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Gaara masih tetep stay cool.

"Tumben dia jadi semangat gitu" Sindir Kankurou sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang manghambur masuk rumah sakit.

"Itu bukan semangat, tapi panik" Kata Gaara dengan sangat cueknya.

"Ya udahlah ayo masuk" Ajak Kankurou.

Gaara pun memasuki rumah sakit dengan tampang cool khasnya.

"Tunggu...!" Ini mah teriakan polisi yang sukses ditinggal sama trio panik itu.

"Sasuke pasti masuk ruang labortorium" Gumam Shikamaru sambil berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sekali. Saat akan membaca denah didepan ruang administrasi, dia langsung menganga melihat sebuah tulisan yang dibuat dengan darah.

"Jack The Ripper" Gumam Shikamaru dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Sasuke, mungkinkah ?" Gumam Shikamaru dengan wajah sangat cemas sekali.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak mungkin game over semudah itu" Kata Kankurou sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum malas sambil bergumam merepotkan beberapa kali.

Gaara datang dengan wajah stoicnya dan menatap heran Shikamaru dan Kankurou yang tertawa sekenanya.

"Jadi, kita kemana nih ?" Tanya Kankurou yang sudah selesai bercandanya. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil nyengir innocent.

"Jujur, aku gak tahu" Kata Shikamaru. Kankurou langsung ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas, Gaara yang masih mempertahankan image coolnya hanya mendesis kesal dan mengirimkan deathglare berkali-kali pada Shikamaru.

"Hei...!" Sasuke datang dan langsung membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Sudah ketemu. Ayo jalan" Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang sedang bengong.

'Kalo gitu ngapain kita jemput ke sini, dasar ayam laknat'

-0-

"Lho, mau kemana ?" Tanya Polisi yang baru saja datang dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja keluar. Disusul oleh Hinata dan ketiga kawannya yang lain.

"Ini adalah hasil tes DNA dan terima kasih atas bantuan bapak. Sampai jumpa" Kata Sasuke dengan sangat tidak sopannya memperlakukan polisi itu seperti orang yang mengemis. Bedanya kali ini polisi tersebut meminta hasil tes DNA.

"Kita akan sergap dia dirumahnya"

-0-

"Wow...! Rumahnya gede banget" Kankurou terkagum-kagum pada arsitektur rumah khas bangsa inggris abad pertengahan itu.

"Yuk masuk" Sasuke langsung nyelonong pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada keempat temannya.

"Serius ?" Kankurou tampak tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Sasuke sudah hilang ditelan rumah tersebut. Tiba-tiba, dari arah jendela atas muncul sesosok bayangan hitam yang langsung meloncat dan menghunuskan pisaunya tepat di denyut nadi leher milik Sasuke.

"Awas...!" Gaara yang terkenal dengan ke-cool-annya pun berteriak dan langsung mendorong Sasuke sehingaa dia terkena hujaman pisau tersebut tepat di nadinya dan dia pun langsung lenyap seketika.

"Kurang ajar...!" Desis Kankurou sambil bersiap mengejar sosok yang telah lari tersebut. Tapi dicegah oleh Shikamaru.

"Kita harus selesaikan game ini dengan cepat" Cegah Shikamaru yang langsung menarik tangan Hinata memasuki rumah tersebut. Mau tak mau, Kankurou pun memasuki rumah dengan perasaan sendiri.

-0-

"Huaaa" Pekik Hinata begitu melihat seonggok mayat berlumuran darah dengan tangan dan kaki yang hilang. Sasuke langsung melihat mayat tersebut.

"Ini ibu jack..." Kata Sasuke yang ternyata mengenali mayat tersebut.

"Baiklah. Dari sini kita akan tarik kesimpulan" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto. Sasuke, Hinata dan Kankuro pun duduk sambil mengelilingi foto tersebut.

"Pertama, Angel. Tuna wisma yang menjadi pengemis di kota london" Shikamaru memulai rapat tersebut sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berambut warna biru tua pendek yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kedua, charlie. Tunawisma yang bekerja sebagai pelacur disebuah bar" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk foto gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan mata yang teduh.

"Ketiga, Mary. Tunawisma yang cacat tangan dan tidak bekerja sebagai apapun" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk foto gadis berwajah imut bermata pearl yang tidak punya tangan.

"Keempat, Annie. Ibu Jack" Kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk foto sebuah gadis tua berambut indigo pendek yang sedang tersenyum.

"Rata-rata dari wanita ini mempunyai kemiripan wajah dan ciri lain" Ketiganya mulai membandingkan wajah keempat gadis tersebut.

"Dan, jika kulihat. Target selanjutnya adalah"

"Kau"

**TBC**

Author gak begitu tau soal legenda Jack the ripper, tapi setau author sih Jack itu membunuh ibunya sendiri. Kalo ada yang protes PM aja ya.

**Revieeewww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Aku" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Shikamaru mengangguk dengan mimik wajah serius. Kankurou yang sebenarnya masih bingung, tapi bisa menerima hal tersebut.

"Kita harus membunuh jack sekaligus melindungi Hinata. Itu misi kita" Jelas Shikamaru. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita harus pergi dari sini" Kata Sasuke yang diikuti oleh anggukan Shikamaru. Semuanya berdiri secara serempak dan mulai berlari kecil menuju sepedanya masing-masing.

"Stasiun ada sekitar dua belas kilo meter arah tenggara dari sini. Kita butuh waktu kira-kira dua jam. Hinata, jangan bersepeda sendiri. Kau duduk diboncengan Sasuke" Perintah Shikamaru yang mulai bisa mengerti maksud dari game ini. Hinata langsung duduk dibelakang Sasuke yang disambut dengan kayuhan kencang dari Sasuke menuju stasiun london.

-0-

Pritt...! Priiiittt...!

Suara peluit tersebut terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Pria botak dengan kumis hitam tebal serta memakai topi biru yang khas tersebut mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya supaya para pengunjung tidak mendekati kereta yang hampir tiba.

Dari kejauhan, nampak asap putih mengepul diatas lokomotif yang masih tua tersebut. Lokomotif tersebut bergerak pelan sekali sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya langsung berjalan memasuki kereta tersebut dengan wajah yang super duper waspada.

Sasuke pun mendudukkan pantatnya disebuah kursi digerbong paling belakang sendiri yang memang cukup sepi. Hanya ada mereka berempat dan seorang kakek yang sepertinya masih kuat.

"Shikamaru..." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan sekali. Shikamaru yang merasa dirinya dipanggil pun langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan game ini" Dahi Shikamaru tampak berkerut begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan aneh itu.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah yang serius.

"Korban Jack adalah wanita tuna wisma dan hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja dikepolisian inggris. Bagaimana caranya tiga orang konyol itu menemukan gambaran NPC yang pas" Kata Sasuke mengutarakan isi hatinya. Shikamaru maanggut-mnggut mengerti. Dia mencoba berpikir beberapa kemungkinan yang mungkin sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin, game ini sudah disusupi malware sejak kita masuk disini" Sasuke mencoba menduga-duga.

"Bisa jadi" Jawab Shikamaru sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi berpikirnya.

'Tapi, apa motifnya ?' Batin Shikamaru sambil mencoba mengingat kembali tentang apa yang terjadi sesaat sebelum mereka terlempar kedalam dunia inggris dan terperangkap bersama Jack The Ripper ini.

"Apa kau ingat apayang terjadi sesaat sebelum kita terlempar kedalam dunia merepotkan ini ?" Shikamaru mencoba bertanya untuk menggali ingatannya sendiri.

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran sambil terus berpikir tentang game ini.

"Sejujurnya, game ini cukup membuat otakku sakit dan aku melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di dunia nyata" Sasuke mengakui akan pikiran kalutnya itu.

-0-

** Di dunia nyata...**

"Sudah hampir dua jam" Kata Jiraiya sambil melihat arlojinya yang sudah mulai menunjukkan pukul 21.25. Semua hadirin sudah bubar sejak sejam yang lalu kecuali beberapa orang yang memang masih betah tidur dikursi hadirin.

"Hasil autopsi mengatakan kalau korban meninggal sekitar tiga jam yang lalu" Lapor seseorang dengan rambut hitam pendek serta wajah yang lumayan manis.

"Itu artinya, korban dibunuh sebelum acara launching" Kata Fugaku sambil memasang tampang sok mikir.

"Katakan alibi kalian" Perintah Fugaku.

"Aku saat itu sedang mempersiapkan keadaan game" Kata Jiraiya.

"Tapi bukankah game itu telah disusupi. Jadi, kau selama ini mengerjakan apa ?" Tanya Fugaku dengan sengit.

"Meskipun game yang kubuat sudah disusupi. Tapi enginenya masih sama, hanya saja seseorang mengambil tempatku sebagai game master" Jelas Jiraiya.

"Aku mengatur sistem yang digunakan" Kata Tsunade.

"Aku mengatur mesin yang digunakan" Sahut Orochimaru.

-0-

**Back to game...**

"Aku ingat sekarang. Pembunuhan pelayan, jika dugaanku benar. Maka game ini memang sengaja disusupi untuk mengungkap pelaku yang sebenarnya. Jadi pelaku tersebut masih berada pada game ini ?" Kata Sasuke dengan semangat empat lima sampe-sampe ketiga orang lainnya mendengarkan hal tersebut dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Hhe. Maaf ya" Sasuke nyengir innocent. Pria tua yang duduk bersama Sasuke pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbong tersebut.

"Hinata... Awas" Seru Kankurou yang memang duduk disebelah Hinata. Kalau di urut tempat duduknya adalah Kankurou, Hinata, Sasuke dan yang paling belakang Shikamaru.

Karena Sasuke masih sibuk dengan permintaan maafnya. Otomatis, Kankurou yang sadar jika pria tua tersebut telah mengincar Hinata dengan pisau yang disembunyikan di sembunyikan dibalik jubahnya.

Kankurou menerjang pria tersebut sehingga dirinya ikut tertusuk tepat didadanya.

"khukhukhukhu" Jack tertawa dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia pun berlari menembus Kankurou yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Selesaikan game ini kawan-kawan" Teriak Kankurou. Mereka bertiga langsung berlari mengejar jack yang sudah memasuki gerbong kedua dari belakang.

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan pun memasuki gerbong tersebut.

"Apa...?" Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan banyak orang yang berdesak-desakan digerbong tersebut.

"Dimana dia ?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung pasang pose siap siaga.

"Apa-apaan ini ?" Protes seorang pria berambut pirang pasir.

"Tenang semuanya. Kami sedang mencari seorang pembunuh yang menyamar diantara kalian" Kata Shikamaru menenangkan. Gerbong yang tadinya sepi tersebut sekarang menjadi riuh dengan keluhan para penumpang yang terdengar sangat cemas.

"Tenang, kami akan segera menangkapnya" Kata Sasuke mencoba menenangkan. Seorang wanita bergaun merah muda yang terlihat sangat gelisah sekali menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kumohon cepatlah" Kata wanita tersebut dengan nada yang lembut sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

Brakkk...!

Shikamaru menendang wanita tersebut sehingga menabrak kaca jendela. Untung saja kaca tersebut tidak pecah.

"Usaha yang bagus jack" Ledek Shikamaru sambil tetap memasang kuda-kudanya. Sasuke yang terkejut pun langsung dengan cepat membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Kalian menuduhku ?" Wanita tersebut tampak tidak rela dengan tendangan Shikamaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang parau.

"Aku melihat sebuah benda menguap ditanganmu. Ketika itu aku sadar jika kau telah membunuh Kankuro dan sekarang Kankurou menguap habis bersamaan dengan darah yang terciprat ditanganmu" Jelas Shikamaru. Wanita tersebut tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau memang cerdas" Kata Wanita tersebut sambil melemparkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna pink ke lantai gerbong. Seketika itu juga, gerbong sempit tersebut penuh dengan asap.

"Bom asap" Kata Shikamaru sambil mencoba mencari Sasuke. Asap berwarna merah jambu tersebut mulai menipis seiring dengan masuknya semilir angin kedalam gerbong tersebut.

"Hinata..." Pekik Sasuke tertahan begitu menyadari dirinya tengah berdiri sendirian bersama Shikamaru ditengah gerbong tersebut.

"Diatap" Seru Shikamaru sambil melompat keluar jendela dan disusul oleh Sasuke.

-0-

Rambut indigo Hinata bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Gadis tersebut tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dirinya sudah terikat penuh bersama dengan jack.

"Hinata" Seru Sasuke sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati tempat ini. Jika tidak, aku akan melompat sekaligus gadis imut ini" Kata Jack yang saat itu sudah berpenampilan seperti aslinya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru terkejut dengan penampilan asli milik Jack. Rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin, kulit pucatnya menandakan bahwa dia tidak pernah tersentuh matahari, mata hijaunya menatap tajam Sasuke seakan ingin melumat Sasuke.

"Begitu rupanya" Gumam Sasuke sambil manggut-manggut. Shikamaru masih asyik berkomunikasi dengan Hinata melalui bahasa isyarat.

"Apa...!" Jerit Jack begitu menyadari jika Hinata merangkul dirinya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri game ini" Kata Hinata sambil bersiap untuk melompat.

"Tunggu, Hinata" Sasuke berteriak, berharap Hinata bisa mendengar teriakannya, tapi terlambat, Hinata sudah melompat bersama jack yang tidak dapat bergerak dipelukannya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun" Teriakan Hinata menggema di tebing-tebing tepi kereta.

**TBC**

Sudah ngerti kan siapa pelakunya ?

**Revieeewww...!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : SasuHina slight ShikaTema

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Jadi, gimana ?" Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Hinata langsung terdengar sangat serius sekali. Angin membelai rambut pantat ayam tersebut dengan cukup keras sehingga rambut berwarna raven tersebut berkibar.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menahan terpaan angin dengan tangannya. Rambutnya yang memang diikat kuat kurang mendapat efek dari terpaan angin tersebut.

"Kenapa kereta ini berjalan begitu cepat ?" Keluh Shikamaru yang langsung membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak.

"Itu dia" Seru Sasuke. Shikamaru tampak menjadi semakin bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Kalau diperkirakan, kecepatan kereta ini mencapai 70 km/h" Kata Sasuke. Gimana Sasuke bisa memperkirakan kecepatan kereta ? Tentu saja dari kebiasaanya kebut-kebutan dijalan raya.

"Kalau melihat dari angin ini sih" Shikamaru tampak berpikir lalu kemudian menyeringai puas.

"Kereta uap tidak didesain untuk kecepatan segini. Itu artinya, masinisnya pasti sedang tertidur atau kemungkinan..." Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya dan langsung melompat kedalam gerbong kereta. Shikamaru menyusulnya dan mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju lokomotif.

"Cih" Decih Sasuke begitu melihat banyak orang yng entah tengah tertidur atau apa sedang berserakan di dalam gerbong kereta.

"Dia benar-benar cerdik" Puji Shikamaru sambil mencoba melewati manusia yang sedang berserakan tersebut.

-0-

"Kita harus segera menghentikan kereta ini" Kata Sasuke dengan ucapan yang cemas dan langsung duduk dikursi masinis.

"Harus pencet yang mana" Sasuke yang belum pernah sekalipun memasuki mesin lokomotif hanya bisa memandangi tombol-tombol tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

"Coba tekan tombol merah itu. Kelihatannya itu satu-satunya tombol manual disini" Perintah Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol merah. Sasuke pun menekan tombol tersebut dan kereta pun melambat secara spontan membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung jatuh ke depan akibat gaya kelembaman mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat tangannya yang sepertinya menguap secara perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kata Shikamaru yang juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menguap seperti es kering.

Perlahan-lahan pandangan Sasuke mengabur dan akhirnya Sasuke beserta Shikamaru jatuh pingsan didalam lokomotif.

-0-

Besss...!

Suara itu cukup untuk mengejutkan Orochimaru, Jiraiya dan juga Tsunade. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri mesin berbentuk kapsul yang sekarang tengah terbuka tersebut.

"Mmmm" Sasuke yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuka matanya.

"Merepotkan" Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah terbangun dari tadi langsung menggumamkan kata favoritnya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke ?" Kata ayah Sasuke yang sepertinya masih berusahan untuk mengungkap kasus pembunuhan yang saat itu masih merupakan misteri.

"Tuan Fugaku, kurasa aku sudah mengetahui kasus ini. Korban sepertinya bunuh diri, telah ditemukan benang melilit dileher korban serta sebuah tali yang tergantung dilangit-langit korban" Kata seseorang berambut coklat dengan sebatang rokok yang tetap setia menemani harinya.

"Baiklah, case closed" Kata Fugaku.

"Sebentar, tuan-tuan. Saya disini akan mengungkap kebenaran tentang pembunuhan nona ummm... nona siapa ?" Sasuke malah bertanya. Makanya Sasuke jangan sok tahu ?

Fugaku hanya menepuk jidat pasrah melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya yang biasanya cukup pandai tapi sekarang menjadi sok tau.

"Nona Annie Marie" Jelas Orochimaru.

"Yak, nona itu" Sasuke malah berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang geleng-geleng lihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan milik Sasuke.

"Pelakunya adalah, kau" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk Orochimaru yang dengan santainya sedang senderan di mesin game yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku kan lagi membetulkan mesin tadi" Kata Orochimaru yang tampaknya masih santai dengan suara yang sedikit merajuk.

'Iuuuhhh...!' Batin Sasuke jijik dengan kelakuan teknisi gadungan ini.

"Akan aku jelaskan bagaimana caranya kau membunuh korban" Sasuke mulai menceritakan pembunuhan tersebut.

"Jika ini kasus bunuh diri, korban akan terluka memar jika jatuh dengan ketinggian seperti itu. Karena korban sudah bersih dari luka, ada kemungkinan korban dicekik" Sasuke mulai menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana aku mencekiknya ?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan nada frustasi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan Orochimaru.

"Itu mudah. Tinggal kau ikatkan seutas tali kekalung korban dan akan mencekik korban ketika kau gulung talinya dengan mesin mekanik di ruang teknisi" Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menemukan tali dikalung korban ?" Tanya Fugaku dengan tampang menyelidik. Dia mulai meragukan kepandaian Sasuke karena dia sudah menjadi detektif gadungan yang sok tau.

"Dia memotongnya dan membiarkan mesin mekaniknya menggulung benang tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan kecepatan itu, korban akan kehilangan nyawanya kira-kira setengah menit dari pemasangan" Jelas Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam aja.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak ada yang mengetahui benang tersebut ?" Sekarang gantian Tsunade yang bertanya.

"Mudah. Dia menyiapkan benang tersebut jauh sebelum korban masuk kamar dengan menyusupkan benang tersebut di celah-celah kabel. Lalu dia menunggu korban didepan pintu dan mengaitkan benang tersebut lalu menyalakan mesinnya. Sederhana sekali" Jelas Sasuke dengan sangat lancar sekali.

"Tapi ada juga yang menyadari hal ini. Aku diberi informasi oleh orang itu" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Keempat orang tersebut langsung mendekati Sasuke.

"Asisten Orochimaru, Kabuto" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Keempat orang tersebut, plus Shikamaru juga terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Dia mencoba untuk memberitahu dengan program malware yang disusupkan kedalam game" Kata Sasuke. Kabuto yang sepertinya sedang ngumpet karena takut dengan Orochimaru akhirnya keluar juga setelah dijelaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Benarkan, Kabuto-senpai ?" Kabuto hanya nyengir innocent mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Aku tahu kau benar-benar bisa memecahkan sandi kayak gitu" Kata Kabuto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke kayak tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal, Orochimaru sudah siap untuk membalas dendam kapada SasuKabu.

"Apa motifmu ?" Fugaku menatap tajam kepada Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya terdiam tak menjawab ucapan Fugaku.

"Dia tidak akan menjawab. Dia mau membalas dendam untuk kematian nenek moyangnya saat diingrris abad pertengahan" Jelas Sasuke.

"Siapa nenek moyangnya ?" Tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya mulai merasa bangga dengan kehebatan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Jack The Ripper" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Mmmm" Para relawan sepertinya mulai sadar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan raut wajah Orochimaru yang sudah pucat pasi sekali.

"Dimana ?" Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku laper" Ini mah Chouji yang langsung cari-cari makanan ringan favoritnya.

"Guk" Kiba langsung menggumamkan kata-kata tabu gara-gara seringnya bergaul dengan anjing putihnya.

"Mmmmm" Shino lagi mencerna setiap sesuatu yang masuk dalam pikirannya.

"Gue bunuh tua bangsat itu" Kankurou langsung mengumpat menyumpahi Jack yang menyamar menjadi orang tua.

Gaara tetep stay cool tanpa mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Shikamaru-kun" Temari dan Hinata saling berpandangan lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kalian sudah sadar ya ?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menghampiri kedelapan temannya dengan wajah yang ogah-ogahan.

Temari langsung memerah wajahnya melihat Shikamaru. Dia pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada yang lain.

"Kalian berdua tidak game over ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk SasuShika.

"Kau bodoh sekali" Sasuke langsung maju tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto sambil menjitak sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent sambil terus mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hinata... Bisa ikut aku" Kata Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Shikamaru, satu-satunya yang mengetahui perasaan Hinata pun tersenyum jahil.

"Sukses ya, Sasuke" Kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Gimana dengan Temari tuh, udah pernah first kiss kan ?" Gantian Sasuke yang mencibir Shikamaru. Temari dan Hinata langsung nge-blush.

"Cieeee" Sorak keenam temannya secara serentak.

"Gara-gara kau, Baka" Sungut Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

**FIN**

Gak ada romance-nya ya.

Rencananya sih akan saya buat sekuel juga.

**Revieeewww...!**


End file.
